Foundations of Tears
by millcityshaman
Summary: Four Founders story, Slytherin point of view.
1. Victory

Foundations

A Story of The Founders of Hogwarts

Chapter 1 Victory

"It's over!" A lilting voice was heard by Salazar Slytherin. He found himself being shaken by strong but gentle hands. "Did you hear me Uncle? We've won."

"Won?" The groggy wizard sat up. "I didn't even know there was a battle."

"There wasn't."

Salazar looked at the person before him. Though dressed in the attire of a male squire, anyone would recognize Samantha Slytherin. "What are you doing here?"

"I - - "

"What am I going to do with you?" The question was rhetorical. "There was no battle, but the war is over; How?"

Samantha smiled slyly. "Europia."

"Europia?" Salazar looked like this were an impossibility.

"She poisoned him." Eyebrows were raised. "Plain and simple. See Uncle, even a 'useless' woman can take care of an idiot like Morwell." The teenager gave her sleepy uncle a peck of affection on his cheek and was out of the tent flap as quickly as she had arrived. "I'll bring back some food from Helga."

"No, I'll be there shortly!" Salazar called after her. 'So neither Godric or I were the one to bring down the dark one,' he thought. He and his best friend were having a debate over magic alone vs. magic and a good sword at your side. This was only one of their 'debates,' they had many others.

Salazar quickly pulled on his robes of dark green and stepped out into the camp of the wizard army. "Europia," he muttered to himself. He'd have to watch out for that one.

"Did you hear Lord Slytherin?" Two young boys jumped in front of the man and shouted in unison, "Did you hear?"

"Yes Fox, and Weasel, I have heard."

"We're going to tell Lord Gryffindor." The two young squires, one with black hair the other with red, ran off towards the tent of said man. Salazar wondered if that wasn't where he should go first, but a rumbling in his stomach told him Hufflepuff was first. That was also where he was sure he'd find Marius Thorburn the leader of the wizards. As Slytherin walked towards the pavilion where Helga would be feeding all manner of wizards and witches another dark haired figure joined him and walked along side.

His name was Toirdhealbhach, but most people called Slytherin's sister's son Torr. "What now Uncle?"

"Perhaps we will take up Rowena's idea."

"A school. A permanent school with the other three?" Part of Torr was excited, the other half leery. "We'd have to learn from them?"

The young uncle stopped walking and put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "They are fine teachers. You will learn a lot form them." Salazar looked deeper into his nephew's eyes. "But you will still be a Slytherin. All of you are 'my' apprentices."

As they walked others joined and fell in behind. There was Ivor the bowman; Skylar and Kestrel the animagus'. There were the proud and noble, looking, Lucian, and the actually proud and noble Modestus. There was also the scruffy Foster and Ebony a witch. The other witches that belonged to Slytherin, Pernella and Senga were already eating breakfast with the Irish wizard Fionn. They raised their mugs of mead and saluted their teacher/master/lord.

"So we are all here," Salazar surmised.

"All but Fox." Samantha pointed out.

"Fox is busy," Slytherin said as he reached for a piece of bread off their table. "Someone has to keep an eye on what those Gryffindors are up to." All of the Slytherins laughed at this. It was a joke among them that their Fox spent more time with his friend Weasel than anywhere else.

"So," Lucian said in his metered voice. "Does that mean Weasel is spying on us when he's under our feet?" Lucian was always a moment-killer. The laughter died down, and everyone began eating. Salazar however did not sit down, he wanted to find Marius. Where was he? Not to be found in the pavilion.

"Salazar sit," the sweet voice of Helga Hufflepuff called out. "Can't start the day on an empty stomach."

"My good witch," Salazar started. "I have now eaten a piece of your fantastic bread, and so no longer have an empty stomach."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the fur pile this morning. Take the time to enjoy victory." Helga would have kept trying to convince Salazar to sit and eat a full breakfast if his missing apprentice, Fox, hadn't ran into her.

"Uttttt-Ohhhhhhhh," Fox said with a cringe. "Sorry my Lady."

"That's quite alright Fox," Helga said. "We're all a little rambunctious this morning. Sit and have a bit of breakfast."

"I can't Lady Hufflepuff." Fox told. "I was bid to bring my Master to Lord Gryffindor's tent."

"You can stay young Fox," Slytherin told the boy. "I'm sure I can find my own way."

Glad he could have his 'second' breakfast of the day, Fox sat down next to one of Lady Huffelpuff's apprentices. On seeing who the boy had sat next to Salazar asked Helga in a harsh tone, "What is that muggle doing here?"

"Muggles have to eat as well as wizards," Helga said ignoring her friend's attitude. "Berry is one of my apprentices."

"That's your business," Slytherin said with contempt. Everyone knew how he felt about muggleborns. "Fox, get away from her, she's a mudblood."

"But Master, she's got magic - - " the boy protested until he saw the look on Slytherin's face. "Yes my Lord," he conceded and moved away from the girl. Berry seemed to understand by the apologetic look on Fox's face that it was only because he must obey his master. As soon as his was back among their own, Salazar went about his business.

"That wasn't very nice of Uncle," Samantha whispered to her cousin. "But I suppose it is for the best."

"You're right, Fox doesn't need anymore strikes against him," Torr whispered back. "It's only Uncle's conviction that the boy was not a muggleborn that kept him in Slytherin."

"I remember that day. Uncle said, _'no muggleborn would know as many jinxes as that boy does.' _I still can't believe he and Weasel slept under that wagon for a year before they were apprenticed. I always wondered why Uncle didn't take Weasel as well."

"Can you imagine the two of them in the same house?"

Samantha thought for a moment. "I see your point."

While breakfast was being enjoyed by his apprentices, Slytherin went to where he was bidden. He was just arriving at Gryffindor's tent as Marius was leaving. "Ah, There you are Slytherin," The chief warlock acknowledged. "I just made your comrade a very generous offer." Not expounding on what that offer was or extending one to Salazar as well, Thornburn walked away.

Tearing into Godric's tent Salazar looked more bear like that it's namesake that had just left. "I suppose you're going to be his yes man now," Slytherin seethed.

"Salazar," Godric addressed in a curious manner. "You believe I'd do that?"

"He had big enough smile on his face when he left here to tell me so."

"Really," Gryffindor sounded sour. "that is unusual for him after hearing the word no."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "You told Marius, no?"

"You really thought I'd go with him instead of you and the others?"

Not wanting to tell his friend the answer was 'yes,' Slytherin just glared back at Gryffindor. "I suppose I'm just a little worried about the plan."

"There is nothing wrong with the plan," it was the voice of a woman who said this. Rowena Ravenclaw had just joined the two wizard in the tent. "If Godric got what we need from Marius."

"I did." Gryffindor held up a scroll of parchment. "Permission from the wizengomot to open a proper school to teach witchcraft and wizardry. I had Theodoric write it up last night, and got Marius to sign it just now."

"You had it written up last night?" Slytherin questioned. "How did you know the war would be over this morning?"

"I didn't, it just worked out to be a happy coincidence." He wasn't sure if he didn't hear Salazar growl under his breath.

Rowena went on to say, "And I know just the place to enchant."

"A place where muggles won't find," Salazar put in.

"Of course. That doesn't mean that muggleborn witches and wizards won't be able to."

"Helga is the only one who had mudbloods among her apprentices."

"I wish you wouldn't use that word."

Godric interrupted, "can we not start our first day without Morwell without arguing amongst ourselves? We can't expect Helga to leave any of her apprentices."

"I wasn't insinuating we should," Salazar rephrased. "That doesn't mean I have to trust them."

"You don't have to trust them, but you will have to teach them."

Slytherin knew better than to argue now. He would teach the muggleborns of Hufflepuff, but he didn't have to teach them as well as he taught his own.

tbc


	2. It Has to Start Somewhere

Foundation of Tears

Chapter 2

It Has to Start Somewhere

All that day there was celebrating and merrymaking. Helga out did herself with the help of the 'Hearth' Elves. That night's victory feast was something that no one that was there would ever forget. The wizards and witches of the army were all getting drowsy from all the good food, when the head warlock began to make his speech.

"My good witches and wizards," Marius began. "Now that Morwell is no more - - " The clattering of mugs and silverware quieted. "We of the wizarding community of the British Isles can begin to think of other matters." There were cheers and clapping with hoots of approval. "First of homes and families." There was more uproar. "And thinking on our families, we must think of those youngest among us, who are being protected by our loved ones, and those young brave souls here with us." Thornburn knew when to pause. There was a hushed moment of reflection, as older wizards and witches thought of children, siblings, and siblings' children across the land who were at that moment learning of their victory. The younger in their ranks who had fought and helped with the camp felt proud of being mentioned by 'the Bear.' "They are our future, and to that future some of our numbers have been thinking."

None of the four who knew what Marius was talking about showed any sign of it. "Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor, along with the Lady who has provided us with this splendid feast - - " The chief warlock gave a nod to Hufflepuff. " - - And others, have asked and I have given my full support to start a permanent school for the education of our young people of the wizarding world." The cheers that rose as did the witches and wizards out of their seats, hid the look of affront on the face of Lord Slytherin. No it had not been his idea; No he had not made any plans, but he was one of the wizards who where behind the thing. To be reduced to an 'and other' was a direct insult from Thornburn. Salazar had become used to this. It started in a battle in the middle of the war with Morwell. Slytherin had used his power to persuade snakes to do his bidding to have a group of adders and vipers to attack the muggle portion of the dark wizard's army. He had shown particular power and his followers showed strong loyalty to Slytherin when Marius' orders to retreat were ignored by them.

Not so much angry that his orders had not been followed, but that the glory had gone to Slytherin, set him against the man ever since. For some reason he didn't let Gryffindor's victories bother him as much. That wizard seemed to know how to be gracious, and knew his place was below Thornburn. Slytherin however never acted as if he were below anyone. It may have only been a difference between pride and humility that made one a favorite and one a rival. However in Godric's humility he had always recognized his friends. When asked to step forward, it was Godric who reminded Marius he had failed to mention Salazar as one of the master's who would be running the new school.

"Oh yes, yes," Thornburn covered his slight with a feign of forgetfulness. "How could I forget Lord Slytherin?"

"How indeed," Salazar muttered under his breath before standing in acknowledgement, but not joining the other three with Thornburn. This made the two witches feel a bit awkward, they knew better than to ask him to stand next to the man he had been busy loathing lately. As the other three went back to their places at the tables Marius was calling up someone else.

"And we must give due admiration to the one whom brought about the demise of our enemy," People wondered if he was actually going to praise the camp tramp. "Europia." There was applause for the witch who had poisoned Morwell, but some of them, including Slytherin, were hoping she'd do the same to Thornburn. Not likely as the chief warlock was now plying the woman with gold, furs and the biggest whopping jewel they had ever seen. Europia had gotten what she wanted, but she would never be respected.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, more important things had to be planned. Rowena had spoken of a place for the school. It was time to check it out. "It is an abandoned fortress above a loch at the end of the Glen of the boar."

"I know the place," Helga said.

The two men didn't have any idea where this was other than somewhere in Scotland. "We'll have to side along apparate," Ravenclaw suggested not thinking about the fact that she had just given Slytherin to take her by the hand. He did not fail to take the opportunity, as Gryffindor took the other and Hufflepuff took his. Within a few minutes they were there standing in a shell of a stone fort on top of a hill overlooking a loch.

"It's a real fixer upper," Godric joked on seeing the crumbling walls of the ruins.

"But we have the skills to fix it," Salazar added before he took out his wand and began enchanting out the dungeons of the castle. Then Helga made the great hall and the kitchens. When she was done, Rowena and Godric made the towers that would bear their names. Other enchantments would be made in later years to make it larger, but this was the start of the school that had no name as of yet.

As they walked around inspecting their work they talked of the logistics of running the school. "Now all we have to do is get the apprentices here," Ravenclaw said.

"And find out where the other magical children are housed," Hufflepuff put in.

"Some of the older apprentices could apparate here," Slytherin pointed out. "They could bring along some of the younger ones."

"I'm not sure I trust even the older apprentices to make it here in one piece, let alone bring along another," Rowena said.

With a snort of humor Salazar told her, "I trust mine, and I believe Godric's are just as capable."

"I am glad you are so confident," Helga said before adding, "but I think it may be best for all of the apprentices to arrive at the same time. Then students who are not apprentice should arrive together later."

The others looked at Hufflepuff as if she were speaking a different language.

"If this is to be a school for all wizarding children," She expounded. "There should be no favoritism."

It was Slytherin who asked, "How can there not be favoritism if we pick which are to be our own apprentices?"

"And are we to scrap over the children that are not our apprentices yet?"

"That is a dilemma," Ravenclaw thought aloud. "We will not know these children. We will not know their strengths. We will not know their minds."

"It would certainly be trying to read all of those minds to decide it they are worth," Gryffindor said. "And what if more than one of us wants the same child?"

Salazar added, "Or what if none of us wants them?"

"If there are some you three do not want," Helga made clear. "I will teach the lot of them."

"We still haven't solved the problem of which of the new children will go with which master."

The others thought for a moment of what Slytherin had said. It was Gryffindor who began to chuckle not too long after that. "I've got an idea." Off of his head he took the manky hat he always wore. The pointy large brimmed hat made of worn brown leather was said to have grace the head of a few other wizards before him. The others watched as Gocric weaved a spell to enchant the hat. Being people of magical origins, they shouldn't have been surprised when it began to talk from Gryffindor's hand.

"What," it sputtered. "What is it you want, why have you woken me up?"

"Sorry hat of mine," Godric addressed. "We need you to read some minds."

"Read some minds?" The had was asking as Gryffindor put it back on his head.

"We are starting a wizarding school," the lion like man said. "I and my three friends need to know which students would be best to learn with which one."

"Ah, ah, you want me to sort them out."

"Exactly. Start by telling me what kind of child I would teach well."

"Hummmmmm - - " the hat was thinking. "Godric Gryffindor the brave and would be best for you."

Godric gave a nod then put the hat on top of Rowena's head. The usually reserved woman giggled as he did. "So hat, tell me which children would be best under my tutelage?"

Again the hat went to thinking, "I see that the ones who are cleaver and have a thirst for knowledge would be good with you Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Your turn Salazar," Rowena said as she plopped the hat on Slytherin's head.

"I know which ones I want to teach," Salazar said. "But if this is the way we are going to do this - - Tell me hat of my friend, what should be the qualities of those I teach?"

"No problem here, I know with out thinking," the had said. After all he knew Slytherin as well as he did Gryffindor. "Those who are cunning and have much ambition are the ones for Salazar Slytherin to educate."

Satisfied with the hat's answer he took it off and placed it on Helga's head.

"Tell me hat as you have told the other's which ones should be mine to care for?" She asked.

"You look for loyalty Helga Hufflepuff," the hat began, "But those who do not fit in with these other three so strict, will find a home with you sweet lady."

Now it was Helga's turn to giggle. "This hat knows us well, it will read the minds of the children and put them with the correct master." She took it off and handed it back to Gryffindor. "Let us leave it here in the castle, in the great hall."

The others agreed and they began to walk to that place and continue their inspection of their enchantment work.

"We need a name," Rowena said as she felt the stone walls at the entrance. "It needs a name."

The men looked a bit perplexed, that was the last thing on their minds, but the other woman knew exactly what her witch comrade meant. "Look what we are standing in," Helga said. "What is surrounding our feet and the feet of our school."

Everyone looked down to see a mass of green-grey ground covering plants that did indeed surround the walls of the enchanted castle as ivy grew on the walls of many muggle places of education. All together they said the name of the plant that was used in many potions, "Hogwart."

They milled this around in their heads. Each of them said the word a few times. "Hogwart." "Hogwart." "Hogwart." It was Ravenclaw who said it slightly differently, "Hogwart's."

Then together in agreement they said. "Hogwarts!"

"School for witchcraft and wizardry," Rowena added.

As they delivered the newly awoken sorting hat to a place in the great hall the four wizarding beings were all happy and content, but Slytherin felt compelled to ask the practical question, "So how are we going to get the children here?"

tbc


	3. Trail Before Rail

**Sorry if you read this chapter already. I found some really stupid mistakes in the first part so fixed and replaced.**

This should have been two chapters and I wrote the second part first.

Foundation of Tears, chapter 3

Trail Before Rail

Having set in motion the place where the new wizarding school was to be, the founders apparated back to the place where their apprentices had stayed waiting. It was the site that had been the great army camp somewhere between what the Romans had called Londinium over five hundred years before, and the place the Saxon's called Ludenwic, now called the London settlement. The wizarding world had established a presence in the Anglo-Saxon town, but the camp had been away from all of that. Most everyone except those who were either family, apprentices, or servants of four had gone back to their homes or that wizarding enclave in London. When The appeared almost everyone there ran to see what the news was.

They were all pleased to see their teachers, but Rowena's little daughter Helena was most enthusiastic jumping into her mother's arms. "Did you find a school for us Mummy?"

"Why yes we did," Rowena answered.

There was a collective in breath from all of the apprentices. They had so much anticipation it was surprising that there were not sparks flying in all directions. Murmurs of 'where' ran in rounds among the youngsters.

Ravenclaw waited for the children to quiet before telling them, "We have fixed a place for the school, but it is far in the north." There were more murmurs. When the sound died down the witch continued. "Before any of you ask, we are not going there by means of magic. Not entirely. We have an idea of the route we will take, but we will still need scouts and some to go ahead and set charms and wards along the way."

"We want to make this trail safe for those who follow later," Gryffindor added.

"In a few months," Hufflepuff put in. "All of the wizarding children of a certain age will be joining us."

Being the only one who hadn't said anything yet, everyone looked towards Slytherin. Never being one of many words in public, Salazar said, "Well, let's get started."

Suddenly apprentices of each master were running in every direction. They began packing their things, and taking down tents, then loading them onto the wizarding army wagons they were requisitioning for their venture, but these or the horses would not be enchanted this time. It was a bit ironic, they would be going to the wizarding school by muggle methods. That didn't mean they couldn't use magic to get packed.

Wands were waving everywhere. Most of the camp was down in a matter of an hour with the use of magic. And with that same use of magic, what would have taken muggles dozens of wagons to carry were fit into four; one for each house. The two witches didn't have as many apprentices as the two wizards, Helga least of all, so the younger Slytherins and Gryffindors helped them load an extra wagon that held all of Hufflepuff's food stores; if Fox and Weasel could be considered help. Most of this work was not done without magic and was mostly by the Slytherin called Foster. Being twelve, this boy was the same age as Fox and Weasel, and like them had been one of the hundreds of orphans from the first year of Morwell's war. These three just happened to have caught the eye of Lord Slytherin, and something many thought he didn't have; his heart. Foster remembers the words of Lord Gyffindor six years before.

_"You know who's son that one is?" _

_"What's the difference, his parents are as dead as the others'. At least I __**know**__ he's a pureblood."_

_"You don't think someone will notice his name?"_

_"No, because I'm giving him a new one."_

The boy vaguely remembers being the son of someone very close to Morwell. Since that time Foster has spent every moment trying to live up to the trust Lord Slytherin had put in him. He often wished Fox would do the same. He and his constant companion in chaos Weasel were doing more watching of the Hufflepuff apprentices Honey and Berry. He could hear them whispering about the girls who where on the other side of the wagon.

Weasel was asking, "You think Berry is cute don't you?"

"Yeah, but - - " Fox seemed not to talk about her.

"I've already kissed Honey."

This seemed to gain him admiration from his friend for a moment. Fox thought for a moment and asked, "Then why are you hiding over here to get a look at her?"

"She slapped me after."

Foster began to laugh after hearing this. "Come on you two, you're supposed to be helping." The two other boys groaned. "And Fox, I wouldn't try anything with that Berry girl."

"I was just looking at her."

"I'm not sure Lord Salazar would even approve of that."

It was Weasel who asked, "Why not?"

"Fox knows why."

Weasel looked at Fox. "So? Why not?"

"She's a mudblood."

"So?"

"Lord Salazar doesn't like his apprentice associating with mudbloods." Then Fox thought. "But Honey's not a mudblood, she's a pureblood."

"But you don't like her."

"I never said that. I just said Berry was cute."

"But I already kissed Honey."

"But she slapped you."

Foster had had enough of this. "Will you two shut up about girls and do some work!" Fox and Weasel did start to work, but behind Foster's back they made faces pretending they were him scolding them. "How you two got chosen as apprentices, I will never figure out."

Meanwhile other apprentices were scouting ahead for where the best trail to follow went. Where two Slytherins could transform into birds, fifteen year old twins Kestrel and Skylar were sent far ahead for just that purpose. Two years older than Slytherin's twins, Gryffindor had a set as well; Cadon and Caleb Peverell. They along with the oldest of the apprentices, Torr, Slytherin's nephew, and two other Gryffindor's Maddox, and Theodoric the scribe, all being nineteen, all adults and fully trained wizards, were placing the charms along the way. They had to be especially strong where the trail couldn't avoid running along muggle towns and villages.

They were guarded by three seventeen year old Slytherins who scouted ahead on foot; Ivor with his bow; Lucian and Modestus with their wands.

"I do feel for poor old Torr," Lucian said as they crept along. "Having to do all that work surrounded by those Gryffindors."

Ivor snickered. Modestus rolled his eyes. Though Their masters were friends, the apprentices had a hefty rivalry going. Some of them already had downright antagonisms towards each other. The worst of these being between Torr and one of the Peverell twins, Caleb.

"So why don't you tell us again why the men from where you come from where your father comes from where skirts," Caleb started in on Toirdhealbhach.

"Since we're headed that way," Torr retorted, "I'll bring you up to the highlands, and you can ask one of them?" There was a pregnant pause. "Then we'll see how long your head stays on your shoulders."

"So why don't you wear one of those skirts?"

"They are kilts, and if you have any brains - - Oops forgot who I was talking to - - you would do best not to insinuate that anyone wearing a kilt is not masculine."

"Yeah right." Caleb snickered again. "Is that why you don't wear one."

Instead of explaining his mother was not from the highlands and didn't make him dress in his father's fashion, Torr's wand was aimed at Caleb's feet, a spell was cast that made the younger boy jump as his feet were shocked. Torr found himself with his own feet feeling rather warm. Caleb's brother Caden had jinxed Torr with a hot foot spell before bellowing, "Leave your wand off of my brother."

Caden found himself with a hot backside. It was not Torr who had hexed him. "Tell your brother to keep his mouth shut, and my cousin won't have to use his wand." The boys all turned their heads to see Samantha Slytherin in their mists.

"What are you doing here Samantha?" Torr asked. "You're supposed to be with Fionn and Senga guarding the back of the caravan."

"Uncle sent me to find out how far along the enchantments of the trail are coming along," She informed. "But seeing as you big bad men folk are too busy hexing each other, I don't know what I'll tell him."

"You can tell him to send the wagons ahead," her cousin instructed.

With a smirking smile she turned and went back to tell the others they could start the journey. They were on their way, taking almost the same route that would be used for over a thousand years. Later it would be covered with an iron road on which a red carriage with no horses would ride hidden by the very charms that were being lain all that time ago.

X x X x X x X

The caravan had been rolling for a few hours when two of the youngest of the apprentices began an interesting conversation.

"Wish we could ride on the wagon like Honey and Berry," Fox commented.

This made Weasel think of what had been said earlier. He asked, "Why does Lord Slytherin hate mudbloods so much?"

"Hasn't Lord Gryffindor ever told you?" Fox asked in return.

"I don't think so." Weasel took a bite of an apple he had hidden in his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Off of Lady Helga's wagon."

Fox looked at his friend a bit dubiously. "Don't know as you should have done that."

"She said I could."

"Got another one?"

Weasel dug in for another apple to give his friend. "So why does your master hate muggles?"

"Oh yeah," Fox said with a mouthful of apple. "To begin, back when the Romans were around - - "

"Blimey that was ages ago," Weasel interrupted.

"Only a few hundred," Fox argued. "Not as far back as the Druids or something." Chomp.

"S'pose." Crunch.

"Anyways," Fox continued. "This ancestor bloke of Lord Slytherin was a wizard advisor to the muggle Lord of the Salian pirates." Weasel nodded letting Fox know he knew what he was talking about. "Well after he helped them sack a Roman town, instead of taking him home across the channel, they left him stuck here didn't they." Fox continued to eat while Weasel looked confused.

"That doesn't sound all that terrible." Belch. "He could just apparate back."

"Well, there's more to it, isn't there." Fox didn't explain, he was busy chewing his apple.

After they had tediously walked a few more miles Weasel reopened the subject. "Why didn't this who's-it Slytherin apparate back home?"

"That's the more to it bit.." Fox had stopped to retie his boots. Weasel waited until his friend was walking again to ask, "So, what is that bit?"

"Seems that the witch he was going to marry took a liking to the muggle-pirate-lord, and made all of the wizard's property hidden by charms and wards so that he couldn't leave Britain because the spells she cast were on him as well."

"A witch done that to him?"

"Yep."

"Then why's he only mad at muggles?"

"He wasn't. It wasn't Master Salazar himself, it was his ancestor."

"Oh right." Weasel produced two more apples and the boy wizards kept eating as hey walked. "So why does Master Salazar hate muggles now, and what has Master Godric to do with any of this?"

"I'm getting to that," Fox explained. "So this ancestor Slytherin stayed in England and married a Celtic witch."

"Sounds better than that French (Bleep) anyway."

"Well, they had kids and their kids had kids, so on - - "

"Is it far to Scotland?"

"What you want to know that for?"

"I've got a feeling you're going to take that long to tell this story."

Fox threw his apple core at Weasel, beaning him off the head. The two walked in silence for a few more miles before Weasel broke that silence. "So go on."

"Sure it won't be too long of a story for you?" Fox sneered.

"No, go on. I want to hear."

Being boys, their differences were put away quickly. Fox resumed the story. "However many years it was, they had kids until it was the time of Master Salazar's Mum and Dad."

"Then they stopped having kids?"

"No you idiot, this is the part of the story about why my master hates muggles."

"Then you could have skipped all that other stuff?"

Fox gave a huff. "Either shut your gob, and let me tell it or I'm going to shut mine."

"No, no. continue by all means."

"So, there's Lord Salazar's dad and mum, That had him and an older son, and a younger daughter. Them's Sam and Torr's dad and mum."

Weasel gave an incredulous look at Fox.

"Not to each other you perv." Fox took off his hat and whacked Weasel with it for such thinking.

"Well, it was the way you said it."

Still shaking his head, Fox went on. "Anyways I'm jumping ahead ain't I. So Lord Salazar's mum was a bit like Lady Helga. Kind of all sweet like and trusting of everyone."

"So?"

"So, despite all of Lord Salazar's father's misgivings she goes and helps out some muggles."

"Did Lord Salazar's dad get mad at her?"

"Nah, he wanted to believe them muggles had some good in them too."

With all earnestness Weasel asked, "Were the good muggles?"

"If they was, then I wouldn't be telling you this story," Fox pointed out. Weasel shrugged. Fox proceeded. "Them muggles wasn't good, they was bad. They tricked Lord Salazar's mum and dad and killed 'em, for a treasure."

Weasel's eyes went wide. "Killed them? How'd muggles do that."

"Tricked 'em I told you. That's the only way a muggle can kill a wizard. So, there was Lord Salazar, his brother, and their sister only little tykes no older than us, without no parents."

A look of fear crossed Weasel's face before he asked, "The muggles didn't have them, did they?"

"No. They was being watched over by some friends of their's when it happened. Them being Lord Godric's mum and dad."

"Oh - - OHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"So, the Gryffindor's sort of kept watching over them till they was old enough to become 'prentices."

"Oh."

"Lord Salazar and Lord Godric was the same age, so they 'prenticed together. Sort of like us, 'cept they had the same master."

"I never heard this story." Weasel was greatly interested. He asked further, "Who was our masters' master?"

"Don't know his right name, but we seen him once. Honey's grandfather, that bee keeper wizard from Dore."

"Ooooh, he's a right powerful wizard."

"So ain't our masters."

"So we'll be too." After saying this Weasel pulled something else out of his pocket. It was a rather large piece of cake, He split it and gave a piece to Fox who asked, "Why didn't you say you had that instead of them apples?"

"D'know," Weasel said with a shrug and he gulped down the cake. Fox wrapped his up and saved it in his cloak.

"You're going to make yourself sick you are," Fox warned. True enough, a few miles later Weasel was being sick on the side of the road. Their masters happened to be riding by at the time.

"What's wrong with young Weasel?" Godric asked.

Not telling why, Fox answered, "He's a bit sick my Lord."

Feeling sympathetic towards the boy, Gryffindor said, "Maybe you should ride for a while." The greenish look on the boy's face disappeared. Was his master saying what he thought he was? Lord Gryffindor's hand extended down to the apprentice. "This one time." He hefted Weasel off the ground and placed the queasy boy in front of him.

Fox was looking up at his own Master with expectant eyes as Gryffindor rode forward.

"It is still a long way to Scotland," Salazar mused out loud. "Climb up young Fox." Like his friend had been the other young apprentice was lifted atop his teacher's horse. Fox however ended up in back of Slytherin, facing the tail end of the beast they were riding. It was better than walking.

Other apprentices of both houses looked on sourly as the two rascals rode off with the masters. Fox stuck his tongue out at them as a parting gesture.

tbc


	4. Character list and short background

I made a whole bunch of characters before I started writing the actual story. Some may not be seen, but here they are for reference, followed by a brief background history. Was too lazy to come up with last names.

**Slytherins:**

**Salazar** - 25 - Anglo-Saxon, but has an ancestor that was Salian Frank, they are more Germanic than French. This line also goes back to Roman priests of Mars, the Salli.

**Samantha** -15- Niece of Salazar. The daughter of his brother who died at the beginning of the war. Raised by Salazar.

**Toirdhealbhach** (**Torr**) -19- Nephew of Salazar. The son of his older sister who is married to a highlander.

**Lucian** -17- ancestor of Malfoys (Roman Britain but the family gets it's name from an infusion of Norman blood a hundred years later)

**Ivor** -17- Known for his skill with a bow. (Saxon)

**Modestus** -17- one of Snape's ancestors (Roman Britain)

**Fionn** -17- (Irish)

**Prunella** -16- (Roman Britain)

**Senga** -16- (Irish)

**Ebony** -16- Despite the name, she has stark white-blonde hair. Will marry Lucian. Malfoy ancestor. (Celtic)

**Foster** -12- (Celtic) Orphaned by the wizard war. The fact that he is the son of one of Morwell's Lieutenants is kept hidden.

**Fox** -12- An ancestor of Snape. (Some where in the future a daughter of the line of Fox will marry the son of the line of Modestus and have a daughter who marries the original 'Prince' who comes to Hogwarts from Romania some two-hundred years after foundation. (Celtic ? )Orphaned by the wizard war, who his real parents are is unknown, but he knew so much magic, Slytherin was sure he was not muggleborn.

**Gryffindors:**

**Godric **-25- (Anglo-Saxon)

**Caden & Caleb Peverell **-17- Potter ancestors (Celtic)

**Theodoric **-19- nerdy scribe (Roman Celtic mix) (Longbottom ancestor)

**Maddox** -19- (Celtic)

**Algar **-17- (Saxon)

**Ryder **-17- (Saxon)

**Wolfric** -17- (Saxon)

**Gawain** -17- (Celtic)

**Adair **-16- (Pict)

**Keefe **-16- (Irish)

**Weasel **-12- Weasely ancestor. (Celtic ? ) Orphaned by the wizard war. He and the Slytherin apprentice Fox are nearly inseparable. If they didn't have different colored hair, one might take them for twins.

**Ravenclaws:**

**Rowena **-27- (Celtic)

**Helena **-4- Daughter of Rowena

**Janel** -16- (Anglo)

**Norwood **-16- (Anglo)

**Hallam** -16- (Anglo)

**Fallon** -16- (Anglo)

**Zedekiah** (**Zed**) -16- (I liked the name, and wanted to make this character an Anglo-Jew because I wanted to have a mix of medieval British types included, but found out there was no significant Jewish population in Britain until they came with the Normans in 1066. This story is supposed to be somewhere between 980 and 990 ish. I somehow thought there might have been some with the Romans but apparently not. I still like the name.)

**Calanthia **-13- (Celtic)

**Elwyn** -13- (Celtic)

**Hufflepuffs:**

**Helga** -30- (Viking)

**Logan** -17- (Celtic)

**Brenton** -17- (A mix of everything Celtic, Anglo-Saxon, Roman)

**Oona** -16- (Irish)

**Sleby** -16- (Celtic)

**Abbi** -16- (Anglo)

**Honey** -14- Granddaughter of the beekeeper of Dore. A Dumbledore ancestor. (Mix but heavy on the Celtic.)

**Berry** -12- (mix of everything) A muggleborn.

Other people in the wizarding world.

**Morwell** -50- the X-dark lord

**Marius Thorburn **(the Bear) -40- Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (precursor of a minister of magic)

**Europia **-20- To put it nicely, a camp follower . . . A rather unskillful witch, but she is the one who manages to poison the dark lord.

Story is supposed to take place sometime between 980 and 990 really the end of the 'Dark' ages and the beginning of the Middle ages. The Wizard war to bring down Morwell has lasted seven years.

**Slytherin and Gryffindor family and background story :**

As I was doing this back history, I realized I had to make Slytherin and Gryffindor cousins. Why? I don't' know. But I made their mother's sisters.

Amatrix and Goldina are sisters.

SLYTHERIN:

Sceptuchs and Amatrix

Parents of : Amata - 944

Salmalin - 947 Salazar - 955

GRYFFINDOR :

Gavril and Goldina

Parents of :

Godric - 955

Gwendolyn - 956

TimeLine:

959 - Salmalin is apprenticed to (Unnamed Wizard)

961 - The Slytherin parents killed. Guardianship goes to the Gryffindors. Goldina is their aunt and Amata's teacher.

At this time Amata is 17; Samalin is 14; Salazar is 6.

Only months after, Amata runs away with an ambassador from the highland wizards, (Not named yet). Nine months later Torr is born. (962)

965 - Salmalin marries (Not named yet). Same year Samantha is born.

967 - Salazar and Godric become apprentices to Wolfram known as the beekeeper of Dore.

972 - Though Salazar has just come of age, he takes Torr as his first apprentice. (The age for apprentices starting has not been set yet.)

973 The war with Morwell begins. Salmalin and his wife are killed in the first battle. Samantha is raised by Salazar.

(this battle is huge. Many witches and wizards are killed on both sides leaving many orphans.)

The war after that is one of attrition. Both sides gain and lose ground and advantage.

One of the great victories on the side against the dark lord is called the battle of the serpents, due to Salazar using parsal tongue to tell snakes to attack the muggle supporters of Morwell.

there is a large chunk here not fleshed out yet. When all four are gathering apprentices. There are more than one would normally teach at one time because of the war. Some of this may be told in flashbacks or exposition in the story.

980 - The end of the war. The foundation of Hogwarts.


	5. Nocturnal

Foundation of Tears chapter 4

Nocturnal

_Most of the story Fox had told Weasel was true. What most of the apprentices didn't know was that Godric's parents were not just friends of Salazar's. Godric's mother was the sister of Salazar's mother. _

He said he'd wait, but Salazar couldn't keep his eyes open. His cousin smiled on seeing the man resting. Godric had gone to get the warm mead to help his kinsman relax. 'Can't get much more relaxed than that,' he thought. Gryffindor sat on the blanket that covered the ground between the fire and his saddle. The saddle he used as a back rest. He placed Salazar's mug in the sandy soil beside the man. He took a sip of his won while debating if he should wake Salazar up, to tell him to go to sleep in his tent. It was a clear warm night, there was no reason not to sleep outside under the stars in the crystal blue sky.

As important as this work was, Godric couldn't help think of someone far from where they were now; someone in the Gryffindor homestead. This was in the place called The Hollow. Waiting there was someone who would soon be a part of his family. Galinda the witch whom he was betrothed to. He had apparated to see her only days ago when Morwell's death had been announced, before they had gone to the site of the new school. He wanted to go again, but he knew this would be the most dangerous time.

A new thought crossed Godric's mind. Galinda had a sister. 'Perhaps,' he was thinking. 'No, Salazar would never go for it.' He knew that his friend had asked for Rowena's hand, and been rejected, more than once. Rowena respected Salazar as a wizard, a colleague, and a friend, but did not love him. Godric remembers overhearing part of the last refusal.

"_The child needs a father."_

"_The child has one. One that I'd rather not think on."_

"_You know what I mean." _

"_I'm sorry Salazar. My answer must be no. Please don't ask again."_

This memory was interrupted by the sight of Salazar shivering. If his cousin couldn't warm up by drinking the mead, he could put one of the blankets on him. This was a mistake. The quiet moment made Gryffindor forgot what a light sleeper Slytherin was. The mere brush of the corner or the blanket made Salazar reach for his wand and point it at Godric before he even opened his eyes. When Salazar opened his eyes the hand holding the wand dropped back to the ground. "Merlin's stinky socks Godric. Do you know how close you just came to being turned into a newt?"

"I have a good idea." Godric moved from the frozen position he had been in, dropping the blanket next to Salazar. If he wanted it, he'd have to get it himself. "So, now that you are awake, you can drink your mead, and go to sleep." He plunked himself back next to his saddle again.

"Don't think I need mead to fall asleep," Salazar said while stretching. He twisted his neck, crackling and popping sounds came from it. His hand went up to massage the muscle between his neck and shoulder. "Why do I feel so, old?" It was a throw away question but Slytherin sounded ancient as he said it.

"You can't feel old," Godric insisted. "You're the same age as me." Gryffindor straitened out a leg and some popping of his own sounded from his knee. "See. If you feel old, I'll have to feel old."

"I see, I'm to do everything in tune to you dear cousin?" It was said as a joke, but it belayed a true undercurrent of a slight form of resentment that their names were forever linked since they were kids. Now it would further be reinforced by the founding of Hogwarts.

"Certainly not." Godric played the game back. He picked up the second mug of mead and drained it. "You may remain sober, while I get pleasantly toasted. And I will soon be married while you will remain blissfully - - "

This was enough banter battle for Salazar that night. "Think I will retire to the tent," he interrupted Godric's remark. Godric realized he may have hit a sore spot. As Salazar ambled off, Godric was thinking of other witches they knew. 'Who would be good for Salazar?' He sort of felt that Rowena would have been. Then he remembered their differenced and knew that Ravenclaw was wise to refuse Slytherin's proposals. 'They'd be arguing day and night.' As friends they only argued by day. Godric was soon the one sleeping next to the fire.

Salazar's thoughts were on a similar theme. 'Why does Rowena think I wouldn't be a good father?' He thought as he made his way back to his tent. 'Haven't I done a good job with Samantha?' On entering his family's tent he whispered, "Lumos," so he wouldn't trod on his niece or nephew. By the light of his wand he could only see one of them. 'The boy - - " Salazar had to remind himself, 'Torr is not a boy.' He was only six years younger than his uncle. The light made the girl open her eyes.

"I'm happy to see one of you abides by my curfew."

"It's not that late Uncle," Samantha said with a yawn. "I'm just tired."

"Don't suppose you know where your cousin is?"

"Nope."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"Possibly." There was a slight giggle in her voice. "If I thought he was with that cow Termaline."

An image of a young witch with a nasty disposition came into Salazar's mind. He shivered. "Tell me it's not her."

"It's not."

"But he has gone to see some young witch?" Salazar was racking his brain with all of the of age witches who had volunteered to help with the school as he prepared for sleep. He heard his niece snickering under her furs. "What is that laugh for?" As if an afterthought he waved his wand and said, "Nox."

"My dear cousin is in the company of a witch." There was another mischievous laugh. "But she's not young."

"And I had to ask Godric why I felt old," Salazar mused as he snuggled into his blankets and furs. "You two have aged me beyond my years."

"The two of us." Samantha sounded offended. "What have I done?"

"Sneaking into battle the last time I checked."

"Oh, right." She didn't say anything else.

If he wasn't as worn out as he was, Salazar might worry about what older witch the young wizard was 'spending time' with. 'His mother is going to kill me.' Slytherin didn't know why he thought his sister would be mad, the boy - - young wizard had been of age for two years. Before that Salazar had done his duty as an Uncle and as a Master by watching Torr like a hawk. He was too busy now 'trying' to make sure the younger apprentices got up to as little mischief as possible. 'I'm going to have a very large headache.'

In another tent, Torr was having something quite different than an headache. He gave in to witch that had been paying attention to him all during the evening feast. Despite a nagging in the back of his head telling him this it might not be a good idea, he went back with Corneilia to her tent. She had lured him there with the promise of letting him see an ancient text that was in her keeping. Torr had a feeling this was exactly what it was, a lure, but he didn't seem to care. The first thing Corneilia did was pour wine into several silver goblets that lay on a short table between two large sitting pillows. "I find that a good wine helps me relax."

"I thought we were going to read?"

"Yes, read." The witch indicated one of the large soft pillows. "Have a seat young wizard." She went to look for something. When she returned, she actually had a book in her hand. The cover of the book matched the soft oriental designed fabric of the pillows. "Have a feel." Corneilia rubbed her hand over he book. Torr looked at her as if she was a little odd. "If you want to learn about what I'm going to teach you, it starts with the tactile." She took Torr's hand had made him fell the cover of the book with his palm. "Different than the nasty leather most books are covered in."

"I guess." Torr was utterly lost and not getting Corneilia's not so subtle hints; Most women started with a kiss.

"Drink," the woman ordered.

The young man obeyed and took a good sip of the wine. "Not bad." He took another sip. "You know my uncle has educated me in all branches of magic. So, just what is the subject you plan on teaching me?"

The witch giggled. "Something your uncle can not teach you." She followed this bold statement with one in a lower tone. "At least I hope not." She felt the cover of the book again. "Now young wizard, shall we begin with - - " Corneilia smiled as she opened to a page marked with a red ribbon place marker. "With, let's say, this."

_This_was not subtle nor even a hint. Torr got the picture of what Corneilia wanted as it was plainly illustrated in the book. What he didn't expect was how quickly she seemed to want to begin the lesson. She was reaching underneath his robe, but couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. "I tried to teach you Uncle this once, but he was pining for Miss. Ravenclaw, but she wasn't teaching." Torr couldn't help but respond to what Neilia was doing to him. "You like that do you."

"It's a natural response," the young wizard managed to groan out.

"I can tell," Neilia spoke as she continued to follow the illustration in her book. "You're the thinking type."

"I can tell you're the talking type."

"If you open up those robes I'll give you something to think about, and I won't be talking."

Neilia was half right, for the next few hours she wasn't doing much talking, but Torr wasn't doing much thinking.

Outside of the tent two young boys were doing a lot of thinking. Fox pondered out loud, "What you suppose he's been doing in there all this time?"

"I have no idea," Weasel said before yawning and closing his eyes again. "Tell me why are we doing this again?"

"Practice."

"Practice for what." Weasel kept his eyes closed while listening to and answering his friend.

"For when we need to spy on the enemy."

"What enemy? Morwell's dead and his army has surrendered."

"The way I figure it, we're always going to need scouts. To keep the muggles away from the school."

"But the master's have enchanted the castle where the school is."

"Suppose your right. I just like knowing everything, about everybody." They hadn't named the boy fox for nothing.

"But Torr is a Slytherin, like you. Why are we spying on him?"

"Practice."

"Practice?"

"I figure if we can keep an eye on a full fledged wizard like Torr, we can keep an eye on anyone."

"We're going to be taking classes we won't be having to keep eyes on anyone. And I want to get some sleep."

"So you don't want to find out what they are up to?"

"I have a feeling, it's none of our business."

"Everything's our business. Come on let's find out what they're up to."

"I told you, I'm going to sleep." Weasel did just that. He curled up with his blanket and started snoozing.

Fox's curiosity got the best of him. He was back in a few minutes. "You know something Weasel - - "

"Whaaaaat?" The other tired boy groaned.

"You were right. There are somethings that just are not our business."

Now Weasel's curiosity was peeked. "What were they doing?"

"Trust me my friend, you don't want to know."

tbc


	6. Explanations and Remembrances

Foundation

chapter 5

Explanations and Remembering

In the morning Helga and the hearth elves once again provided a sumptuous breakfast to start the day before the caravan would be off again.

One thing many of the Slytherin apprentices noticed was how quiet their chatterbox was being that day. Instead of gobbling down his normal double amount of breakfast, Fox was playing with the same piece of bread for a half an hour. Even their master took note.

"Fox?" Slytherin inquired, "You're not ill are you?"

"No." Fox was not ill. He was extremely confused by what he had seen the night before. It had only been a glimpse of a moment, but it weighed on the youngster's mind. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was he saw. Salazar knew that the boy wasn't sick, something was bothering him. The master tapped the boy on the shoulder before bidding, "Let's take a walk young Fox."

The young apprentice obeyed, but he was afraid he knew what was going to be asked on this walk.

"Something troubles you my apprentice?" Salazar asked, expecting an answer.

The answer that came slyly from Fox was, "Yes, something." He did not elaborate.

"And that something would be?" Sometime Salazar grew weary of his roll as not only teacher, but parent to half of his charges. He tried to be patient with the adolescent. Rather than wait for the boy to tell him what was wrong, Slytherin decided to take a look inside Fox's mind. Images of what was in the boy's memories flooded into the older wizard's awareness. Images of the war seemed to dominate Fox's thoughts. The most gruesome being when a group of muggles managed to surround some of the other young wizards. The child saw his peers' heads lopped off only feet away from where he and weasel hid frozen in fear that they might be next.

From the boy's point of view Salazar sees himself and Godric arrive; First seeing the undersides of their horses, then seeing them dispatch the killers of children.

"Damn muggles," the boy heard his teacher mutter.

"It was Morwell who sent them," Godric points out as he puts his foot against the chest of one of the men he has just killed so he can retrieve his sword out of the dead man's gut.

Before this blood soaked memory fades, Slytherin hears his apprentice tell the other young wizard, "One day I'll be able to kill muggles like that."

The next memory was of the same two playing tricks on everyone and anybody except their masters. Visions of the two friends practicing spells on each other pass as well.

Then there is the sight that has the boy perplexed. Salazar sees what Fox saw when he looked under Corneilia's tent wall. Torr and Neilia in the full throws of passion. 'Oh crap.' Slytherin's thought has two meanings. The first one that his nephew is in way over his head. The second that he's going to have to give Fox 'the talk' a few years before he intended. When the master leaves the apprentice's thoughts he looks a little flush. He is not sure what to say. It was an image the older wizard wishes he hadn't taken in himself, he can imagine what a shock it must have been for the boy.

Clearing his throat Salazar asks, "What do you know about women Fox?"

"A lot more than I did yesterday," slips from the youngster's lips.

This makes Slytherin choke back a laugh.

A flood of inquiries fall out of Fox, "Why . . . Why was that lady . . . Umm . . . Riding Torr? Why were they . . . Uhh . . . Naked?"

Salazar looked even more flummoxed as the boy continues.

"At first I took my wand out, thinking she was attacking him. Then it looked like he was . . . Having fun?"

'Oh crap,' was still the only thing in Salazar's mind. He managed to say, "What you saw was something someone your age should not have seen." This seemed to be ridiculous knowing the things the boy had seen in the war. It was surprising that the boy hadn't blundered on anyone in that activity before this. "Fox, you are arriving at an age when . . ." This was harder than Slytherin thought it was going to be. "When . . . Things are going to change."

"I don't like things changing."

"Some changes are inevitable."

Fox looked confused. His vocabulary was limited. His master explained, "That means they are natural. They are going to happen because they are supposed to happen." After a few deep breaths the older wizard went into what he thought was the right thing to say. "In spring trees grow leaves and flowers. Young people have a sort of spring of their own. It happens about a few years from the age you are now."

The look on the boy's face made Salazar wonder if he wasn't confusing him more.

"Things are going to grow, on me?"

"Sort of."

Salazar couldn't think of a more embarrassing discussion until Fox asked, "And those wobbly things are going to grow on girls?"

Unconsciously Salazar asked, "Wobbly things?"

Fox made a rude gesture with his hands in front of his chest, "Never really knew what was under there."

One of the greatest wizards of the age was turning the brightest red from the words of a twelve year old. The boy had never been around any mothers with small children except Rowena, and she was a bit more discreet than most.

After composing himself Salazar spoke. "There is one thing I want to make clear." He was using his 'I'm serious' teaching voice. "Though what you saw was a natural thing, it is something you should refrain from till you are of age. Preferably, when you are married."

"Does that mean Torr and that woman are getting married?"

"Over my dead body," Slytherin said under his breath. "No."

"Oh."

"Listen, when you're a bit older, I'll explain it better."

"Oh."

"Now go help Helga pack up."

"All right."

When the boy had left, his master took a huge sigh of relief, until he heard the distinct laugh of his cousin. "In spring trees grow leaves and flowers." Godric laughed again. "Wobbly things."

"Keep laughing," Salazar shot back. "Wait till he blabs to weasel and you've to explain it to him."

The snickering stopped. "We're going to have to have eyes in the back of our heads."

"Figured that out all by yourself?"

"Having any regrets?"

"None. You know how I feel. If we don't teach the young ones properly . . .

" . . . There will be no wizards left. Just second rate magicians."

"You say that with such distain. As if your way of teaching is the only way. I hope you don't dare put any of my apprentices on your list of second rate magicians."

"I didn't say that!" One thing that infuriated Salazar about Godric was when the cousin put words in his mouth. It was a habit that Gryffindor had never outgrown since they were kids.

"Something crawled up your butt today?"

Salazar shook his head in annoyance. He was in no mood for Godric's badgering that morning. He walked away.

"Salazar, where are you going?"

Slytherin held his tongue and didn't say, 'wherever I damn well please.' He did give an excuse to get away. "To see that my apprentices are doing what they are supposed to be doing."

Normally Godric would have continued to antagonize his cousin by saying something like, 'don't trust them?' This time he held his own words. He could sense the edge Slytherin was wearing. Salazar may deny it all he wanted to, but Godric could tell his cousin was worried about how things would go at the school; they all were. He knew that Salazar became grumpy when he was worried. To Godric what made a wizard, a 'real' wizard, was skill, not birthright. He also knew what a sticky subject this was to his kinsman. He wanted to believe that Salazar would come around and see reason, if a muggleborn proved their worth. At least he hoped so.

Despite saying he was going to check up on his apprentices, Salazar was going to catch a few moments of peace before the journey continued. No one had to tell Slytherin he was short tempered. He knew it well. During the war, much of his energy was spent keeping from going berserk on wizards on his own side, for being such idiots. One thing people admired about Slytherin was his ability to see the outcome of something well before it's finish. He admired Rowena because she was one of the few wizards who's mind was sharp enough to best him. As for Helga, her grit and determination to never be put off inspired him. Even if it was annoying, he could admit that even his cousin Godric's over bounding bravery could be of use at times.

Gryffindor's positive points were not what Slytherin was thinking of as he tried to sit quietly in reflection as his master had taught him to do in times of stress. Aside from growing apprentices, he understood another reason for his increased tension this morning. They were close to the Hallow. He had only lived there for six years, but by default he had to call it home. He had lived in the Fens just as long, but he had been too little for anything but murky memories of that place. His clearest memory of his parents house, one that was in the middle of a swamp, built on stilts. A boat was the only way to get to or from it.

_Six year old Salazar had been asleep when he heard the thump of the family skiff arriving at the dock. In the dark he had gone to greet his parents. Waiting there for him was his sister. She was supposed to be with their aunt. Their mother's sister was her master. She had just come of age, the ceremony making her a full fledged witch was supposed to be in days. _

"_Mata?" The little boy couldn't quite believe his eyes. He sleepily asked, "What are you doing home?"_

_"Lazar." The young woman took her little brother in her arms. "Thank Merlin they didn't get here yet."_

_How tightly Mata had grabbed him scared him. "Who hasn't gotten here yet?"_

"_Muggles." That was the one word that struck fear into wizard children even when there was no statute of secrecy. "Listen to me carefully - - " Before she could even finish her statement both Slytherin could hear the splashes of multiple boats being rowed their way. They can see torches across the water. Amata carried her brother back into the house. She didn't dare light her wand. It would be a beacon for the muggles. Knowing they didn't have much time, the older sister grabbed something off of a chest in her parents room and apparates both of them to another nearby patch of dry land in the marsh. Through the tall grass that grows in the fens, the siblings see a gang of muggles ransack their home, then set alight to it. _

"_Mata, stop them," the boy quietly pleads. "Use your wand."_

"_I can't. The muggles stole magic. We are not protected from it."_

"_Are Mum and Dad protected from it?"_

_The sister does not answer the boy. The boy does not ask again._

_The muggles stay in their boats as the structure is turned to ash and the lake stops the fire. The witch knows her brother should not see such things, but she can not bring herself to leave until she knows her family's home is completely destroyed and the muggles row away pleased with their haul of gold and jewels. They figure this is enough, they do not have to find the sorcerers' spawn._

"_What are we going to do," the little brother asks when the muggles disappear. "Where are Mum and Dad? Why don't they come? Why can't we go where they are?"_

_The older sister embraces the boy tighter. "Shush." She kisses the top of his head. "We have to stay here until sunrise. Then the muggles' stolen magic will be broken, they won't be able to follow us to others."_

_The boy asks before he falls asleep," Who would have shown muggles magic?" _

_Amata utters a name that will be a curse the rest of Salazar's life. "Lord Morwell."_

_In the morning, the witch apparates herself and her brother to their relatives' home, the Hallow. This wakes the boy up. The little boy is disoriented when they appear. He sees a woman he believes is his mother. Salazar runs to her and hugs her legs as he calls out, "Mum!" He looks up to see that it is not his mother. He backs away confused. Before he can get his bearings, another little boy pushes him._

"_You got dirt all over my mother," the boy rebukes._

"_Godric!" The woman who looks so much like Salazar's mother scolds. "Don't behave like that. This is your cousin Salazar. Amanta's brother. He's going to live with us now." This was news to Salazar. The boy with long dark auburn hair scrunched up his face._

_Slytherin looked to his sister. Amata knew the moment she dreaded was not escapable. "Lazar, come with me." She held her hand out for the boy to take. In private, in her room, she told her bother that their parents were both dead. Killed by the muggles that had ransacked their house the night before. The inevitable tears flowed down the boys face, but no sound came from the grieving boy except the sniffing back of what ran out of his nose. "You're going to stay here with Aunt Goldina and Uncle Gavril. You remember them." Nothing but confusion shown on the boys face. Mata knew her next gesture was not much, but it was all she could think to do at the time. She reached into her pocket to show her brother the only thing of their family she had saved the night before. It was a locket of green and silver with a snake in the shape of an 'S'. "This is the crest of Slytherin." She hung the locket around the boy's neck. "Don't you ever forget you are a Slytherin. You come from a long line of powerful wizards and witches."_

_The boy looks at the locket and rubs it in his hand. "This was Mums."_

"_But it has been handed down for centuries in Father's family. You, me, and Salmailn are the only ones left now."_

_Tears were flowing again. It took all of Mata's will to not breakdown right there in front of her brother. She felt as if she had to be stronger now. Now that she was the head of the Slytherin family. When Salazar stopped crying she said, "You are a mess. We should get you washed up. Come on let's go to the well."_

_She had said 'lets go' as if they were going together, but Amata only showed Salazar where the well was and sent him on his own. She went to lay down. It had all been too much for her. She had to sleep. She had to plot her revenge. 'Those muggles will pay dearly.'_

_Down at the well Salazar ran into Godric again. His attitude hadn't improved. Slytherin was washing away the mud from the Fens when Gryffindor came up and asked,_ _"Who said you could use our water?"_

_Salazar didn't stop washing. He took a drink._

"_Very well," Godric said. "I consent to let you use our water. What was it Mata called you - - Lizard."_

"_My name is La-zar, not Liz-ard."_

"_What ever you say Lizard." At age six, the Gryffindor who was know for being one of the most accepting men, was not being very accepting of his cousin who had come live with them. They would grow to become inseparable, but for his the first year in the Hallow, Godric never let Salazar, or as he always called him then, Lizard, forget just who's home this really was, and who's family it was._

"_Dad!" Godric's attention left Salazar and turned to his father who had just arrived home._

"_So, this is Amatrix and Sceptuchs youngest." Gavril Gryffindor gave his nephew by marriage the once over. "Still a weedy thing aren't you boy?"_

_Salazar didn't answer. Gavril took a deep breath. He wouldn't berate the boy's silence knowing what had happened. Uncle and Nephew both looked at each other not knowing what to make of the other. Without thinking of the words, Gav called out, "Come on lads, let's see what your Mum's made for breakfast."_

_As Godric tagged at his father's heals, Salazar stood there feeling that the events of last night and this morning were not real. He'd sit there next to the well and wait for his mother and father to arrive and take him back home. He'd be sitting there for a long time._

_tbc_


End file.
